


The Paragons of Love and Destiny

by Ashknight1221



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashknight1221/pseuds/Ashknight1221
Summary: Barry and Sara wake up after the Crisis on Infinite Earth and find out they are married
Relationships: Barry Allen/Sara Lance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	The Paragons of Love and Destiny

(Earth Prime) Central City – Barry’s Apartment 

Sara saw the light entering through the windows and saw someone lying next to her and then realized it was Barry.

“Barry wake up” Stated Sara

“Five more minutes, Iris” Stated Barry as he was still asleep

“I’m not Iris” Stated Sara as she slapped Barry

“Ow what was that for …. Sara what are you doing in my bed?” asked Barry

“I don’t know, I woke up here. Do you remember what happened last night?” asked Sara

“Um” Stated Barry as he stared at her with wide eyes

“What” Demanded Sara

“You are married, look at your hand, there is oh” Stated Barry

“Oh … what aren’t you telling me?” asked Sara

“That ring was the one that I gave to Iris” Stated Barry

“You don’t think … “Stated Sara

“That when the new universe was created, it was made so we are married?” asked Barry

“I guess we are. What are we going to do about it?” asked Sara

“I don’t know” Stated Barry

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth Prime) Central City – Star Labs

Sara and Barry went to Star Labs to find Caitlin in the cortex with Ronnie and Stein.

“Who is that with Stein and Caitlin” Whispered Sara

“That is Ronnie, Caitlin’s husband who died after stopping a black hole” Whispered Barry back

“What are you two doing here? I thought you were taking a day off” asked Caitlin as she turned to them

“Uh ... “Stated Barry

“Barry left something in one of the labs so we had to get it” lied Sara

“Well, while you are here, Gideon said there is a message for you guys in the time vault,” Stated Ronnie

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Earth Prime) Central City – Time Vault

Barry and Sara found their way into the Time Vault and loaded up the message, and were surprised as who it was from.

“Barry and Sara, if you are seeing this then we successful defeated the Anti-Monitor and I managed to create the Earth that you are currently on. There are some changes compared to our original timeline. I am sure that you noticed a few of them.” Stated a hologram of Oliver

“Sure noticed it alright” Stated Sara

“If you didn’t already know, in this new universe, you two are married. I wanted the both of you to find happiness and I guess in this case it was with each other. I changed some other small things. This Earth’s version of me doesn’t remember anything about the multiverse. He is married to Laurel. If you didn’t already see, Ronnie is still alive and is married to Caitlin.” Stated Oliver

“Another change is you, Sara, never went on the Gambit. I went on the Gambit alone, you later moved to Central and became a detective and later started to date and the rest is history. Barry, I know that you loved Iris however, since you started dating her I saw that you were a worse version of yourself. Granted I didn’t see anything about until it was too late. Learn from that experience. Sara, I know that you don’t want to be married but give Barry a chance, you deserve to be happy. I hope you give each other a chance. Well this it, it has been a pleasure to be your friends and fight by your sides” Stated Oliver 

“I … I think we should give us a chance” Stated Barry

“I am down to see where this goes” Stated Sara as Barry kissed her on the lips


End file.
